


Play Along

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Dean, Possessive Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get mistakenly called a couple when out and about. Sam takes advantage of it to get what he knows both he and Dean really want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Along

Sam knows that Dean has always considered him to be a kid. He was Dean’s baby brother, his little sibling, his baby boy – Sam was more than alright with being that, of course, but there are times when he wished people thought of it the other way around. That _Dean_ was _Sam’s_ big brother, his protector, his closest companion. 

But Sam was older now. He was eighteen and Dean was twenty-two and neither of them were children anymore, but that never seemed to stop Dean from treating him like one. Sometimes Sam liked it, other times he didn’t. The older he got the more he wanted to be treated like Dean’s equal. If the hunting life had told him anything it was that he was more useful as an equal than as someone who needed protecting.

Dean just hadn’t realised that yet. He wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, even if he did have good enough instincts to rival all others. 

John had gone on a different hunt than the one they were meant to go on and Dean was pissed about it. Sam saw it as an opportunity to get out and explore the small coastal city they were holed up at while they had waited for John, but Dean didn’t. He lived for hunts and all but worshipped the ground John walked on, though that was slowly changing. 

“Why don’t we go out and do something?” Sam insisted as he watched Dean restlessly pace. “There’s a cinema in town.”

“I don’t want to go watch no movie, Sam,” Dean growled at him. He looked like a trapped animal, too pumped full of adrenaline and impatience. 

Sam stood. “Then we’ll go down to the wharfs, or find a diner, or something. Just come out with me.”

Dean gave him a quick glance. When he was all riled up like he was his eyes got real green and it made Sam feel things. Everyone knew that Dean was good looking, no one more so than Sam. His feelings weren’t exactly _brotherly,_ but that didn’t stop him from feeling them. If the way Dean got all tense and jerky when Sam walked out of the hotel bathroom with just a towel on then he was pretty sure Dean was feeling things too.

If only he’d just friggin admit it.

But Dean was one stubborn bastard when he wanted to be, and he definitely wanted to be right now. As long as Sam showed him the big old puppy eyes, however, Dean would crumble. He always did.

Twenty minutes later Dean was driving the Impala down the streets of the small town as Sam kept an eye out for something to do. Even though Dean was growling and glaring and generally being his usual self, Sam knew he was looking forward to doing something other than hunting and brooding in hotel rooms. He’d never admit it, but spending time together away from John and the hunting lifestyle was a guilty pleasure for him. For Sam, too.

A sign on a telegraph pole informed Sam that there was a seasonal market located along the wharfs. He pointed it out to Dean, and without anything better around, they parked the Impala up the street and headed down. 

There were stalls set up along the wharf and crowds of strangers wandering in between them like worker ants. Sam didn’t have a problem with crowds but there was always a niggling voice at the back of his head that said Dean would run off with some chick if he didn’t keep a close eye on him. It had happened before and even though he rationally knew Dean was allowed to do whatever he wanted, Sam didn’t want him doing that.

“I can’t believe you dragged me out here for this domestic crap,” Dean groused, giving the stalls they passed disdainful stares. “What’s so wrong with a dive bar?”

Sam hid a wince. Dive bars meant drinking, and drinking meant girls, and girls meant that Sam was locked out of the hotel room until the early hours of the morning because Dean wanted to have sex with said girls. “This place has its merits,” he argue lightly. The stores had fresh foods and little trinkets and all sorts of things they would never need. “It’s wholesome.” 

Dean muttered under his breath, but Sam only laughed. He slung his arm around Dean’s shoulders – because he was tall enough, now, despite Dean’s insistence that he wasn’t – and drew Dean closer. 

“Don’t be so down, Dean,” Sam grinned, “I’m sure they have pie somewhere here.”

Of course Dean perked up at that. He could always be bribed with pie. “Well let’s go find us some pie!”

There were other things Sam was interested in, but he placated Dean in his pie-search. He picked up a flier from one of the stalls with a thankful smile to the woman behind it and curiously read about what was to offer. “Looks like there’s food just down the road, and a second hand book sale too.”

“Such a nerd, Sammy.”

“Hey, there might be something useful in all those old books,” he pointed out, digging his elbow into Dean’s ribs. “They’re having a fireworks display at nine too, but we’ll get you your pie first.”

Dean was very agreeable to that, and together they made their way down the street. The sweet smell of baked sugar soon wafted through the air as tables lined with baked goods and snacks on sticks started to appear. Like a bloodhound Dean was lured to the pies, and Sam was only faintly dismayed to see that the salesperson was a very attractive woman with very bare fingers. Dean seemed to notice and made a beeline straight for her, smiling that charming smile of his that was nothing less than plain dirty.

“One of these, and one of that one too please,” Dean said as he hungrily glance over the little pie slices on sale. 

Even though Sam wanted to sigh, he couldn’t help but smile at Dean’s enthusiasm. He didn’t know why Dean had such a fondness for the food, but he’s always been the bigger eater of the two of them. Sam could run on salads and other equally boring examples of “rabbit food” as Dean liked to call it, but Dean couldn’t do the same. It was grease and carbohydrates and alcohol all the way for him – the pie was a bonus.

“Sure thing, sugar,” the woman replied with a gentle smile. “Anything for your partner over there?”

Sam flushed at the mention of him, and turned his head away. He definitely hadn’t been staring holes into Dean’s back. Of course he wouldn’t do that. He wasn’t jealous of the attention Dean got. _No, I’m just jealous that it’s not me giving him that attention. Goddamn it._

“Ah, sure,” Dean glanced at him once before picking something out for him. 

“Alright, here you go,” the woman smiled again and gave Dean a fancy paper bag with his pie slices in it as Dean handed money over. “You and your boyfriend enjoy yourselves, now.”

Sam turned even redder. _Partner_ was a word that could be easily dismissed, but _boyfriend_ certainly couldn’t. People had mistaken them for a couple before but Dean would always get a strangely embarrassed look to his face and choke out that they were brothers. If Sam were being honest, the fact that they were brothers didn’t matter to him. It had always been just them, after all. 

“Sure, thanks,” Dean managed to say as he walked back over. If Sam didn’t know him better, he’d say that Dean was actually blushing. 

Sam couldn’t help but stare at him as Dean dug out the food. He gave Sam his slice – a perfectly respectable blueberry wedge topped in powdered sugar – before reaching for his own. Sam nibbled on the pie as he regarded Dean with curious eyes. “She thought we were boyfriends?”

Dean cleared his throat, stubbornly frowning. “Don’t be smug, Sammy. It doesn’t suit you.”

It was a strange comment, but it made a grin curl at Sam’s lips as he looked away again. Dean hadn’t made any comment about how it was wrong or how annoying it was, and Sam counted that as a win. If Dean wasn’t complaining, it meant he _liked_ the idea of it. Maybe he just needed a little more pushing.

Sam could he pushy. Definitely could be pushy.

He walked extra close to Dean as they continued their walk. The sounds of the ocean were becoming clearer the further they walked, and soon enough the smell of sugar changed into the smell of salt. He wasn’t afraid to wear what was undoubtedly a dopey smile aimed only at Dean, who seemed none the wiser. Dean would probably kick his ass for what he was about to do, but if it got results… He just hoped it was worth it.

They came across the book stand after Sam had finished his pie. Good thing he’d finished too, if the glares Dean was getting from the old man running the stall after went to touch something were anything to go by. Dean only shrugged and continue to stuff his face, content.

There wasn’t much that interested Sam, but he did find this tiny, ancient book on monsters that might hold something promising. He bought it and was pleased to find that the small volume could be squeezed into the wide pocket of his jacket. He’d surely be lost without pockets, he thought. 

“Sorry about my boyfriend,” he said to the stall keeper as he handed him a few notes, “he’s a little mindless sometimes.”

The old man only made a grumbling noise at him, and waved him off. He didn’t seem offended; just crotchety. 

“Did you just call me your boyfriend?” Dean hissed as Sam fell back into line beside him.

Sam grinned again. “Sure did. Might as well play along, right?”

Dean gave him a sour look.

Sam grinned wider, knowing he’d won. Dean wouldn’t make a scene here, and his neck was turning a little red again. There was no way he wasn’t enjoying what Sam was doing, right? A small part of Sam wasn’t sure, so he did it again.

“I’ll have the chicken, and my boyfriend will have the beef, please.”

“One for my boyfriend as well.”

“Oh, Dean? He’s my boyfriend.”

When people gave them strange looks he’d put his arm around Dean and hold his hand when they walked and lean as close as he could. He was brimming with warmth every time Dean didn’t pull away, and by the end of the night he had smiled so much his cheeks were hurting. After a while, he forgot that he was playing a game.

It was nice to think he could show affection for Dean like this, and that Dean wouldn’t reject it. Maybe it was just because they were in a town that they’d blow the next day, but maybe it wasn’t. Sam tried not to think about it and enjoy it, instead.

When it was almost time for the fireworks, Sam insisted they go see them. Dean didn’t want to – “It’s too damn cheesy, Sam, no chick flick moments!” – but Sam had pulled out the whining voice and the puppy eyes and Dean had caved. Again.

The main wharfs were unbearably crowded so they walked away from the market street to the darker parts. There was still a clear view across the harbour but without all the people, and Sam liked that. It felt more private, and the air was less stifled. He could really smell the sea here. “Do you think the fireworks will start soon-?”

Dean suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him, backing him straight up against the wall of a building. “What do you think you’ve been doing all evening, huh Sammy?”

A shiver crawled down his spine as Sam met Dean’s fiery gaze. “Nothing, Dean,” he answered, eyes wide with feigned innocence. 

Dean’s fingers tightened over his wrists where they pinned his arms to the wall as he let out a deep growl. “Don’t lie to me, Sammy. People who lie need to be punished.”

He only held back a whine by the skin of his teeth, but Sam couldn’t stop the way his hips twisted. “Maybe I need to be punished then,” he gasped before thinking properly. “Maybe you need to punish me.”

Pupils blown wide, Dean gave him a sceptic look. He leaned closer, close enough that Sam could feel his breath against his lips, and stared harder. “You sure, Sammy?” He whispered, voice rough and deep and oh so lovely. “’Cause I don’t think you can handle it.”

Sam huffed, twisting in Dean’s grip again. “My boyfriend can handle me.” 

Dean let out a possessive sound as he surged forwards. His lips were rough and scathing as he claimed Sam’s mouth for his own. His nails were digging into Sam’s skin and his teeth were pulling at Sam’s lips and it was so arousing that Sam couldn’t help but whine needily. 

“You think you’re cute, Sammy?” Dean demanded, puffing hot air across Sam’s panting mouth. “You don’t know what you do to me with all this boyfriend crap.”

“I got a pretty good idea,” Sam said, pushing his hips forward. He was hard in his jeans and pleased to find that Dean was, too. 

“Don’t move,” Dean snarled. He pinned Sam’s hands above his head with one of his own and dug his other hand into the front of Sam’s jeans. “Seems you got a little problem here, Sammy.”

Sam couldn’t help but moan as Dean palmed him. It felt so _good,_ better than he ever imagined. “Please, Dean, touch me,” he whimpered. 

“You wanna feel good, baby boy?” Dean asked, tracing his lips along Sam’s cheek and the shell of his ear. He squeezed Sam’s cock and practically smirked at the way Sam jumped in his hands. “You want me to touch you here? Want me to make you feel real good?”

_“Please.”_

“Didn’t think you could beg so prettily, Sammy,” Dean praised. He pushed Sam’s jeans down a little farther and slipped his fingers into Sam’s underwear. “I want to hear more. You’ll beg for me, right baby boy? Tell me what you want?”

Sam gasped, tossing his head back. “Please, please Dean,” he whimpered again. His cock was aching and he didn’t think he’d ever gotten so hard so quickly in all his life. Even the cold air of the night didn’t quell it. “Make me come, Dean.”

Dean’s fingers tightened around his cock. His hand was rough and somehow he knew exactly what Sam liked and exactly how to make his knees weak within moments. He jerked Sam easily and steadily and paid extra attention to the head and Sam went mindless. He knew he was getting loud and he couldn’t stop saying Dean’s name but it felt so _good_ that he couldn’t stop.

“Gonna come, Sammy?” Dean whispered. He nudged Sam’s chin to the side and scraped his teeth across the vulnerable part of his throat, delighting in the way Sam’s pulse jumped. He closed his lips over where Sam’s pulse was the firmest and sucked hard enough to leave a deep bruise as he quickened his pace. “So responsive, Sammy.”

Sam could do nothing more than whine. His body was twitching and his hips were jumping but he couldn’t direct his energy into pulling his hands out of Dean’s grip. He wanted to touch himself, needed to, but he couldn’t. “Dean, Dean please…”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Dean grinned. He jerked Sam faster, twisting his hand _just _right. “Come for me, baby boy. _Sammy.”___

__A blankness enveloped Sam’s mind as pleasure tingled through his bones. He let out a cry of Dean’s name as he came, stiffening for a moment to ride it out before he collapsed against the wall. His chest was heaving and he felt sweaty and the exposed part of his ass was cold but that didn’t seem to matter anymore. “Dean…”_ _

__“I’ve got you,” Dean reassured. He heaved Sam upright and did his pants up and together they sat down on the edge of the wharf. Sam shivered as sweat dried on his skin but couldn’t help smiling when Dean slipped an arm around his waist._ _

__“Want me to…?” Sam pointedly eyed Dean’s crotch where he was clearly hard, but Dean shook his head. Sam gave him a puzzled, almost shameful look but Dean kissed it away._ _

__“I’m saving it for the hotel room,” he whispered against Sam’s lips. “Seems I’ve got myself a fussy, stubborn little boyfriend to take care of, now.”_ _

__Sam grinned._ _

__The fireworks were forgotten._ _


End file.
